1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device that projects a display on the windshield of a host vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As a technical document relating to a display device for projecting a display on the windshield of a host vehicle, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-138383 (JP 2015-138383 A) is known. This publication describes a device that outputs a visual stimulus display at the left and right positions within the effective visual field of the driver at cyclic intervals to maintain the wakefulness state while avoiding the driving awareness of the driver from being reduced.